


Ladies of the Court

by MiniMoffat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMoffat/pseuds/MiniMoffat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Lady lives. Because I don’t think people realize what they’re saying when they think Lady should have lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies of the Court

Lady had been the only thing bringing her some sort of happiness after her father's beheading. Arya had run away, her mother and brother were fighting a war. She was left there alone with that _monster._ Still, Lady would insist on sleeping next to her in the bed and licking her face when Sansa had gotten to upset. She was good-- better than Robb had thought she'd be able to train her. Never once making a noise when they were in court and saving it for when the two of them were alone in her chambers or out on a walk. Lady loved the Godswood the best.

She had been called down to the Throne Room one afternoon. The guards had found her when she was about to go on a walk with the wolf, and she figured there would be no harm in bringing her. Joffrey wouldn't like it, she knew. After what had happened with Nymeria, he had never been able to warm up to her own wolf. 

"Ser Meryn, bring my lady here," Joffrey insisted. Sansa furrowed her brows as the large man came to greet her and she handed her wolf to one of the other guards. She had moved so that she was in front of the throne and Ser Meryn stayed close by. "Your brother's raised an army against me," He chimed, and Sansa blinked a couple times. This wasn't news, was it? "Are you going to beg for him as well?" Opening her mouth a little, she tried to find the words.

"I don't think it would sway your opinion on the matter," She said quietly, folding her hands in front of her. Joffrey stood then, grabbing something she hadn't noticed yet-- a crossbow that had been seated next to him on the throne.

"You're here to answer for your brother's latest treasons," He pointed it at her and shot by her. Even Sansa knew  _that_ had been his own form of mercy. Her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes. She dropped to her knees and looked at the king. "Please, my king, don't do this," The tears began to fall as he shot another one. Sansa continued to plead, though a man behind her chimed in, stating horrible things that her brother had allegedly done, such as feast on the flesh of the people had had slain. Of course, the Stark girl didn't believe one word of it. 

"Killing you  _would_ send your brother a message," He stated after he reloaded another arrow and aimed it back towards her. "But my mother insists on keeping you alive," He sounded disappointed as he lowered the crossbow. "Stand," Joffrey ordered. Sansa did as she was bid, though it was hard for her to control her sobs. She let out a small whimper as she stood, despite being bewildered that it seemed he wasn't going to do anything.

But Sansa was wrong once again. How could she ever think that Joffrey would spare her? 

"Meryn," The man moved closer to Sansa, though her eyes remained locked onto Joffrey. "Leave her face, I like her pretty," She could hear the growl behind her, the movement of the leather leash.

As Ser Meryn punched her in the stomach, the growling got louder. He slammed into her back, causing her to stumble forward. There was a loud bark.

"Silence that wretched dog!" Joffrey commanded. Though, as the guard tried to pull her back, Lady lunged at him and bit into his leg. The scream echoed in the hall and panic began to rise among the spectators. Meryn drew his sword and Joffrey stood once more. Even Sansa stood up straight to see the scene. Lady lunged towards Ser Meryn, pushing him down with ease. Her teeth sank into his throat and Sansa stood there stunned as the blood rushed out of him and onto the marble floor.

"Lady, no!" She screamed.

"Someone! Get that wolf!" Joffrey commanded. The Hound took a step forward, but there was yet another low growl.

"Lady stop it! Please!" Sansa screamed once more, but the wolf bound past Sandor Clegane, almost as if she knew the orders that had been given. The wolf bit as his leg, ripping a chunk of muscle. Joffrey let out a loud scream and Sansa rushed up towards the throne, trying to pull the wolf off of the king. "Lady, no!" She screamed, though she couldn't move the direwolf. She began tearing at his stomach, ripping flesh and organs out piece by piece. The tears running down her cheeks were uncontrollable as Sandor stepped closer. He looked down towards Sansa and she looked back up at him. Was that pity she saw?

The man drew his sword and brought it down easily onto the wolf. A loud yelp echoed and Lady was dead. Sansa's hands were covered in blood and her whole body shook. 

"Come, little bird," Sandor said, grabbing her by the upper arm and pulling her to her feet. They both knew that this wouldn't go well.

\---

When word had reached Cersei, they had come for Sansa immediately. She had been kept in the dungeons, which only caused her to wonder if it was the same one as her father. Though they didn't keep her down there for nearly as long, she had been able to forget what day it was and how long it had been since she last saw the sun. The food was horrible, though Varys had snuck her down a lemon cake from the kitchens, apologizing for the fate of her father. She wasn't sure what he had meant by the belated apology, but she accepted the food with thanks.

Then the day came. Sandor Clegane had come to get her. He opened the door and stood by it.

"Come," He said, though his voice sounded different. Softer, almost. Though Sansa only nodded and stood once more. Her blue silks were still covered in blood and she had grown thinner over the past week or so she had been in there. As they climbed the steps and she was escorted to the Steps of Baelor, the sun hurt her eyes. Shel lifted a hand to shield herself and took note of the blood on her sleeve. Was it Joffrey's? Or Lady's?

When they had arrived, her eyes moved towards the statue in front of her, not at the crowd screaming for her death. She couldn't hear anything anymore, though a few words of Cersei's chimed through.  _Murder. King. Treason. War._ They meant to send her head to Robb now, she was sure. After all, there was no way they would allow her to live after the incident.

"Ser Ilyn, would you be so kind," That was the only sentence she had heard clearly. The sound of the metal leaving the sheath sent shivers up her spine, though she lowered her head so more of her neck was exposed.

Sansa would not beg. Her father hadn't, and neither would she. He had done nothing wrong, and if Joffrey had listened to her, perhaps he would have still been alive. She swallowed and suddenly the screams of the crowd overpowered her. Ser Ilyn must have been ready. She wanted to scream and cry, she  _wanted_ to beg for mercy, but she knew she couldn't.

_I am a Stark of Winterfell._ _I can be brave._


End file.
